


Circular Steps

by Annibal



Series: Chrysalis [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for a few years Will decides to ask Matthew to marry him. It doesn't turn out quiet like he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circular Steps

Will was feeling confident, he knew how the night the going to go. After six years with Matthew he knew how much his mate loved him. He could feel it through their bond like a steady touch, and he could see it in his face when Matthew returned from work. 

When Elizabeth asked him how come he and her daddy weren’t married Will had been stunned. They were bonded, that was much deeper, Matthew had Will’s mark on his neck, he didn’t need a ring, but as their children started school they had been having more questions like this. 

Betas always got married since they were unable to bond, and there had been a fad lately of alphas and omegas joining in on that. Will began to think - why not them. 

After talking Elizabeth through it, explaining their bond in as general terms as he could, Will had started thinking about it seriously. It might be nice to have a small ceremony, something that their kids could take part in, and he had to admit his alpha side loved the thought of having his ring around Matthew’s finger.

That is what got him to ask Molly to watch the kids two weeks later, so he could get some alone time with his mate. They almost never did sleepovers, so he got a wag of eyebrows as Joshua and Elizabeth ran past her to play with Willy and his little brother. 

She had started seeing someone else not long after Will and Matthew had gotten back together. Matthew had been pregnant with their daughter at almost the same time Molly had been with Willy’s little brother. 

It had ended up being a good thing, Molly and Matthew had become much closer in the months after. The two of them often spending their leaves hanging out with their children and new babies. 

Now he felt like the two of them were closer than he and Molly had ever been, not that he minded. The Matthew he was with now was not the same one that had come out of the hospital. Matthew had a few friends, mostly from work, and he had lost the careful way he moved for the first year. 

He was sure she would be the first one to hear about their engagement. 

Will smiled to himself as he kept whipping the pudding; it was going to be a perfect night. 

He placed a little bit of pudding in the bottom of small glass, putting in the wedding band he had bought and then filling it the rest of the way. On top he put a little bit of dollop of whipping cream and he placed it into the fridge to wait. 

The sound of Matthew’s motorcycle in the driveway was welcome, and Will knew that he had that about half an hour to finish up dinner. 

His mate never let up on his fitness, so after the children were born Will let Matthew turn the garage into a mini gym. He would stay in there for around half an hour before he ever came in the house because as soon as he did the kids were on him. 

So Will used his time well, first by finishing up the meal and setting it aside. When he heard Matthew sneak upstairs for a shower Will followed and changed. He dressed up a little himself and then set out an outfit for Matthew. When he had his after workout shower he would see what was picked for him. 

Will went back down to the kitchen, serving up both the dishes, setting the plates beside each other. He was just finishing setting out the bread when Matthew came in. 

He was wearing the outfit that Will picked out. It was fitted black slacks that showcased his thighs and clung to the curve of his ass. Tucked into it was a work shirt and one of the vests Matthew almost always wore to work. Will loved him in the outfit; it was why he picked it. He wanted pictures from after Matthew said yes, and then he wanted to peel it off him. 

“What’s this about? I didn’t miss an anniversary did I?”

“No, I just thought that I really missed having some time with just the two of us.”

“The kids are at Molly’s?”

Will nodded and Matthew seated himself before Will could pull out the chair for him. So instead he was forced to follow, sitting beside Matthew. 

“Already served? I could get used to this.”

Matthew teased, digging in. Will couldn’t stop looking at him, the hair that now curled around his ears. He reached out and brushed a curl behind, running his finger over the shell of his ear. He noticed the shiver that Matthew gave. 

This is what he wanted, the two of them, with the warmth in the room. Matthew starting to look at him out of the corner of his eyes, Will put his hand on his thigh, feeling the muscle there. One of his favourite things was to watch Matthew’s body as he rode him, his thighs working, and his body moving as the finely tuned instrument it was. 

Maybe the outfit was a bad idea; he was starting to feel arousal pool in his stomach. 

“Is that what this is all about? I think you would know by now you don’t have to work so hard.”

Matthew joked; turning is his seat so he was facing Will. It had taken a while, but their bond was strong now, Will could feel interest and curiosity. 

“I just wanted to do something special for you.”

“That’s it?”

Will leaned forward, meeting Matthew’s eyes. His omega kept his eye contact, and Will learned forward. Matthew filled the space and he felt his omega’s lips. 

Will knew that he couldn’t hide anything from Matthew, his tongue siding over his own. As soon as the kiss broke he knew he couldn’t waste time.

“Alright maybe there is a little more to tonight, but you’re going to have to wait until after dinner.” 

Matthew let out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

“I knew it.” 

With that he went back to his meal, but he was giving Will looks from then on. 

Will tried to distract him by asking about his work, and telling him about the afternoon he had with their children. It wasn’t that Matthew had to work, Will made more than enough to support them, but he was someone who needed a job, and time out of the house. As soon as the children went to school he returned to his old job. 

They were happy to take him back, and Will cut back to four days a week so that Fridays he would get a longer day with the children. 

It wasn’t until they were finishing up that Will was really feeling excited. He loved the idea of a small ceremony, with the two kids being able to take part in it. 

By the time desert came Matthew kept giving him look at what he was he was feeling from Will through his bond. 

Will set a pudding in front of each one of them, and he fought not to watch Matthew the whole time. 

“What’s this?”

The ring was half out of the pudding and Matthew put it in his mouth, sucking it clean. He held it up to look at it and Will leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Will you marry me?”

Will expected a reaction, maybe something that took them upstairs, but what he got was surprised laughter.

It took a few seconds for Matthew to get a hold of himself. 

“No, that’s ridiculous.”

Will tried to take it in in stride, but it hurt to be turned down flat. He tried to hide it from their bond, but he saw the change on Matthew’s face. 

“It’s not like that Will.” 

Matthew turned in the chair so he was facing Will. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You already have every bit of me, I am proud to have your mark, and to take your name, but we don’t need more.” 

The words helped and the soothing love through their bond, but he wanted to say his case.

“Lizzy has been asking about it, and at first I thought the same thing, but then I really thought about it, and I think it would be good. The children would be able to take part in the ceremony, we could keep it small. We could make it about the kids, let them get really involved, and besides you would look so good wearing only that ring.”

There was defeat in Matthew’s sigh and he felt soft pecks against his cheek.

“Alright, alright you win.”

He felt the push of a hand against his own and he opened it.

“Put it on me.”

Matthew murmured against his cheek before pulling back. 

Will took the ring and carefully slid it onto Matthew’s ring finger. It fit well, and Matthew put his hand in Will’s after. 

“It’s not so bad.” 

That made Will smile, he was pleased that Matthew didn’t fight to hard, that he still understood Will as no one else had.


End file.
